


Consequences

by KageRyou6587



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mildly emotionally abusive relationship, spoilers duh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 05:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17502170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KageRyou6587/pseuds/KageRyou6587
Summary: A One-shot based on the song Consequences by Camilo CabelloStiles learns the hard way that loving Derek has consequences





	Consequences

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Consequences](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/451121) by Camila Cabello. 



> This story has a lot of flashbacks and returns to the present!  
> THis:  
> \--------------------------------  
> marks the end of a flashback! If it's still confusing let me know! Enjoy!!!

 

Stiles woke from his fever dream, clutching the damp sheets in his warm palms. He sat up blearily, resting all his weight on one hand as he moved to lean against the wall behind his bed. Leaning his head back, he felt the weightlessness of apathy seep into his limbs. He leaned over to his radio, turning it on so at least some noise could echo through the room. A familiar song began to play, and Stiles thought back to last night when Derek came by.

**Dirty tissues, trust issues**

            Derek had seen the tissues on Stiles nightstand hinting that Stiles was, indeed, very very sick. But Derek was more concerned about the scent of an unfamiliar boy on Stiles desk chair.

“Has anyone else been here?” Derek demanded, his voice clipping on the end of the question. Stiles looked at him, a confused expression taking over his face.

“Other than you, my dad, and me, no.” Derek listened to Stiles’ heartbeat as he answered. He seemed to be telling the truth.

**Glasses on the sink, they didn’t fix you**

Derek went to Stiles’ bathroom to get Stiles a drink. There he saw two glass cups. Derek again smelled the unfamiliar boy in the room. Derek bit his cheek, anger and hurt rising in his lungs. Storming back to Stiles room, he slammed the cup with water down on the nightstand, ignored Stiles calling after him and threw open the window. Derek climbed out, slammed it shut behind him and jumped off the roof. Stiles looked after him confused. He couldn’t understand why Derek acted that way.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stiles came back to himself. A headache was starting behind his left eye and settling in the back of his head. He began to think about everything that had happened since Derek and His relationship began.

**Lonely pillows in a strangers bed**

**Little voices in my head**

Stiles had stayed the night with another person he had found at the club, again. Stiles knew he was hurting their feelings by leaving before dawn, but although his mind screamed at him that he was a horrible person, Stiles knew these one-night stands were just replacements for who he really wanted. He climbed into his jeep, throwing his phone on top of his jacket in the passenger seat. As he drove away, Stiles phone lit up and vibrated with life, signally the phone call from the one he really wanted. _Think of the devil and he shall appear._ Stiles answered only to hear heavy breathing on the other end.

“Derek? What’s wrong? Are you okay?!” Stiles grew frantic and the werewolf didn’t answer.

“Stiles, I need help... I’m in the preserve, I’m bleeding, and I can’t move.”

“I’m on my way, just hold on.” Stiles peeled out and practically slammed the gas pedal to the floor, rushing to get to Derek’s aid.

**Secret keeping, stop the bleeding**

            Stiles ran to Derek, seeing him on his back at the edge of the preserve bleeding from his side. Stiles collapsed next to him and gently took Derek’s large hands in his own and took them away from his wound and Derek fidgeted and rolled on his back in agony. Inspecting the wound, Stiles knew it was really deep, but not wolfsbane. Stiles breathed a sigh of relief and took off his hoodie. Pressing the hoodie to his wound, Stiles looked at Derek.

“Derek... what the hell happened? What did this to you?” Derek avoided Stiles’ eyes, refusing to answer his questions.

“Derek. Oh, so big ol’ Sourwolf isn’t gonna answer my questions?” Derek looked at Stiles, an angry look scrunching his eyebrows.

“Why do you smell like strangers and sex?” Derek growled out under his breath. Stiles shook his head, an exasperated look on his face.

“I can’t believe you.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stiles focused back in, remembering how Derek never did tell him how he got hurt, even after they started dating. Listening to the song again, Stiles remembered more of their relationship.

**Lost a little weight because I wasn’t eating**

            Derek had been missing for a while. He left town on a “job” but hadn’t been in touch since. After that first week, no one in the pack had kept touch. Scott was so busy trying to help Kira, he didn’t even notice Stiles had been absent for a while. Boyd and Erica have been dead for a while, Isaac left with Chris Argent and Lydia hadn’t talked to him in weeks. Peter had taken Malia out searching for her mom, but either way, she wouldn’t want to see Stiles. Stiles had never felt so alone before. His dad was so busy at the Station he hardly ever came home. And if his dad wasn’t home, Stiles forgot all passage of time and healthy habits, he never ate, rarely went out. He was lost in his head, staring out the window and researching useless things on his laptop just so he could stop hearing his thoughts.

**All the souls that I can’t listen to, to tell the truth**

            Stiles wakes up in the middle of the night screaming, every night. The nightmares close in on him from every corner. He can’t sleep in the dark, can’t sit in silence. He has taken to talking to himself out loud just so he doesn’t have to hear the nightmares shouting at him from his thoughts. He kept wondering if Derek would ever come back.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stiles stopped that harsh train of thinking. There were good things about dating Derek. There were amazing, heart-stopping, fireworks causing good things.

**Loving you was young,**

            Stiles had stayed up too late, again. He couldn’t sleep not with the hyper-focus his ADHD had caused. A noise from his window startled him out of his thoughts. Derek was halfway through his window, but with the adjustment Scott made earlier in the week (Scott broke his window the dork) Derek was stuck, with his ass, and legs trapped outside on the roof. Stiles bit back a laugh, watching Derek push against the window sill and flail his legs about trying to get in. Finally, Derek looked up at him like a lost puppy, his eyebrows lifted, and his bottom lip tucked under in a pout.

“A little help?” Stiles burst out laughing at Derek’s tone and walked over to help him.

**And wild,**

Stiles and Derek were running through the forest. The light from the afternoon sun shining brightly and Derek was almost beta shifted at the overall gleeful laughter sounding from Stiles running in front of him. A true wolf, Derek loved the chase, and especially with Stiles so ridiculously happy about being chased. Derek could smell the change in the air, knowing the lake was coming up and quickly. Derek tried to lift an arm to warn Stiles, but Stiles ran faster to the edge. The small cliff was popular for cliff jumping but Derek was so worried about Stiles small fragile bones. Derek sped up, his hands reaching out, fingers just missing him as Stiles flung himself off the cliff, arms spread wide as if to welcome the water below. A loud echoing shout trailing up in the air.

“WOOOOOOHOOOOOOOO” Derek smiled a small smile and cannonballed right after him.

**And free,**

            Derek smiled. Not just a quirk in the corner of his mouth, but a true, blinding smile. Stiles and Derek had just had the biggest argument of their relationship, but Stiles had said something so genuinely Stiles, Derek couldn’t hold back. He had grabbed Stiles on both sides of his face and pressed his lips to Stiles’ harshly. As they pulled away, Stiles followed Derek’s lips, chasing them. His eyes still closed, seemingly too dazed to open them. Stiles looked up at Derek with half-lidded eyes and Derek grinned. A full grin all the way to his ears, and Stiles had smiled, his knees weak in the sight of that smile.

“So, you love me?” Stiles guffawed at Derek and pushed him away playfully.

“Derek! You ruined the moment!” Derek chuckled after him.

**Loving you was cool,**

            Stiles sat in his jeep, his head pressed to the steering wheel. He stormed out after Derek tried to order him to not participate with the pack in trying to save the town. Again. Freezing hurt burned in his chest.

“Does he not trust me? Am I still just only the weak human?” Stiles whispered to himself as tears filled his eyes. His driver door was yanked open calmly. Stiles saw Derek’s silhouette from the corner of his eye but refused to look at him. Derek reached out, holding Stiles’ arm. Leaning forward, Derek rested his head on Stiles’ shoulder.

“I’m sorry. I know you’re strong. I trust you with everything I have, I just can’t protect you out there and it scares me.” Stiles lifted his head, turning toward Derek. Derek standing up, his shoulders slumped his head bowed. Stiles lifted his arms and wrapped them around Derek’s neck, pulling him close. Derek breathed a sigh of relief into Stiles’ neck. Pulling him in a tight hug.

**And hot,**

Stiles sat on the floor, looking up at Derek. Derek turned and smirked wickedly at Stiles.

“How’d you do that?”

“I’m the Alpha.” At his words, Stiles felt searing heat fill his face and his groin. Derek flashed his red eyes at scenting Stiles’ spicy arousal in the air. Derek growled playfully and Stiles felt himself melting.

**And sweet,**

Stiles had woken from another nightmare. Anxiety terrors were common for him, but he hated them none the less. Derek had offered to watch over him if it’d help, but Stiles had joked calling him ‘Creeperwolf’ and probably ruining the chances of that happening. Stiles sighed, holding his arms, shaking prevalent as he tried to calm himself down. Stiles got up to get water and when he came back, there on his bedspread sat Derek.

“What are you doing here?”

“I always check up on the pack around this time. I always save you for last in case you need me.” Stiles sighed.

“Derek, you don’t have to keep—"

“Stiles, I can smell the fear in the room. Just shut up and come here.” Stiles straightened and slumped over to Derek. Derek stood, running his large, rough hands up Stiles' arms then guiding him to the bed. Laying Stiles down, Derek lounged next to him. Stiles allowed Derek to wrap his arms around him and Stiles laid his head on Derek’s chest. The calm and steady heartbeat thundered under Derek’s firm skin and Stiles felt himself drift off to sleep.

**Loving you was sunshine, safe and sound**

**A steady place to let down my defenses**

Stiles and Derek lounged beneath the large oak tree in a grassy part of the forest. Leaning into each other and feeling the comfort of each other’s company. Derek had his arm around Stiles as Stiles leaned against Derek’s chest. Stiles spoke quietly, moving his hands in front of him, Derek listening thoughtfully. They spent hours like this every weekend or whenever either of them needed “leveling out”. Stiles knew for a fact, he was Derek’s anchor. And Derek knew for a fact, Stiles needed him as much as he needed Stiles.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Stiles leaned his head off the wall, he sighed. There were so many goods... but even he knew for all the goods, there was the same amount of bads.

**Hesitation, awkward conversation**

**Running on low expectation**

            On days where Derek was boiling with anger just under his skin, Stiles would avoid him. Anxiety voices telling Stiles it was his fault Derek was upset. Stiles didn’t have the knowledge to know if it was true or not. Those days became more and more often as Stiles started making friends outside the pack. Scott had turned his first beta. Stiles wasn’t important anymore, he found his own way to waste time. Whenever Stiles came to pack meetings with foreign smells on him the angrier Derek got. He started taking it out on Stiles. Excluding him, talking down to him, even calling him names. And Stiles kept wondering what he had done wrong.

            Stiles had been hurt by a new creature passing through town, and while the pack came to save him, the creature got away. Derek had pulled Stiles’ last straw. As they all walked away, Stiles heard Derek grumble.

“Just leave it to Stiles to ruin everything.” Stiles had stopped, his heart shattering in pieces. Derek and Stiles had never told each other they loved one another. But Stiles knew he loved Derek. Stiles felt all his insecurities at that moment and ran. Derek knowing what he’d done, but so angry he refused to run after him. The rest of the pack just watched as Stiles disappeared and Derek turned his back and walked away.

**Every siren that I was ignoring**

**I’m payin’ for it**

            Stiles started trying harder to be perfect for Derek. Stiles pretended he was perfect and that he didn’t need help so as to not bother Derek. Derek would still get overly aggressive. Sirens and red flags raised every time Derek stormed off before Stiles could get a word in, or when Derek would blame him for little things that Stiles hadn’t done. Stiles ignored it all.

The numbness that had begun to creep in was a testament to that. Derek had stopped smelling emotions on Stiles for a long time. Smiles wouldn’t reach his eyes and he’d zone out for long periods of time. Derek was so angry and upset and he didn’t know why he was taking it out on Stiles. But it was as if he just saw him and the anger spewed out of his mouth before he knew what he’d done. Derek took to walking away from Stiles just so he wouldn’t see Stiles' eyes empty the more he spoke to him. Stiles took it as a punishment. And he couldn’t take it.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stiles knew that he and Derek had loved each other once. But lately, it seemed that everything was constantly falling apart. And he and Derek weren’t clinging to each other to save each other anymore, they were drowning each other out of an unwillingness to let go of each other. Stiles stood from his bed, tired of his sweaty pajamas. The fever he’s had for days caused him to be overly lightheaded and sluggish as he made his way to the bathroom. Derek used to snuggle up to him for nights on end when Stiles was sick. Now it was a miracle if Derek stopped by enough to even say Stiles’ name. Stiles climbed in the shower, letting the hot water run over his heated skin, causing the lightheadedness to turn into a nauseous dizzy feeling. Stiles closed his eyes.

**Loving you was dumb,**

            Derek and Stiles lay on the floor of Derek’s loft, the movie playing in the background. Blankets and pillows sprawled out, under them and all over the room. They had their heads back laughing loudly and uncontrollably as they rolled around. Stiles and Derek kept up with the dumb jokes and puns until Stiles was physically about to pee himself. They finally quieted their laughter and just smiled at one another. Their eyes lit in adoration. Derek then sat on his hands and knees, crouching like a dog ready to play.

“Derek?” Derek’s eyes lit in amusement, he shakes his bum like a cat ready to pounce then jumped on Stiles and tickling him for all he’s worth. Stiles screeched like a banshee.

“EEEEEPPP!!!!!! DEREK HALE! YOU STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!” Stiles screamed out through his fits of laughter. Derek’s laugh howled through the loft, their voices echoing in the space.

**And dark,**

            “Stiles stay with me! You’re gonna be okay.” Derek’s voice thundered through the open piping as he called to Stiles. Stiles had been missing for two weeks after being kidnapped and tortured by a neighboring pack coming through the territory. They had smelled Derek and Scott’s alpha scents on him and took him immediately. Stiles had endured so much at their hands. His mind kept coming up with hallucinations of Derek, Scott, and the pack busting in to save him. Stiles was sure his fantasies were so much worse than the pain of the torture.

“You’re not real. I know. I’m tired, fake Derek just go away, it hurts.” Stiles' voice was whispered and weak and it broke Derek’s heart.

“I’m real, I’m real. Stiles, please. Just grab my hand. I’m going to get you out of here. Just touch my hand, please.” Stiles looked up at Derek’s pleading voice. He sounded close to tears. Stiles reached to touch Derek’s fingertips through the bars. Derek gripped his fingers lightly and bruising.

“I’ll get you out.” With that resolution, Derek released Stiles' fingers and gripped the door of the cell, ripping in off his hinges, shifted momentarily into the alpha monster Peter had been. He ran to Stiles’ side and picked him up gently, avoiding the bleeding wounds and broken bones. Stiles cuddled into Derek’s neck.

“Thank you.”

**And deep,**

            Stiles stood in front of Derek, pacing furiously.

“Hey. Stop, you’re wearing holes in my floor.”

“Derek, you don’t understand. If my dad goes out there, he’ll die! I’ve lost my mom I can’t lose him.” Derek stood from leaning against the table and stalked calmly over to Stiles. Running his hands down Stiles’ arms and holding his hands. He looked into Stiles’ eyes. A gentle and careful expression on his face.

“Stiles, I lost my whole family. Kate killed them. I didn’t know Laura was alive until after Peter killed her. Peter died. He was an asshole, but he was family. Cora is off in South America and I won’t see her unless I join that pack and leave Beacon Hills for good,” Stiles frowned as Derek took a breath before continuing, “Believe me. You have so much. Your dad, Scott, the pack.” You’ll never be alone. Your dad is strong. He won’t get hurt. And if you asked, I’d follow him out there myself to make sure.” Stiles smiled lightly being pulled into a comforting hug.

“You forgot someone else who’s there for me.”

“Oh, did I?” Derek pulled away slightly to look at Stiles' face, their arms still wrapped around each other.

“You Sourwolf. You forgot you.” Stiles leaned his head back on Derek’s chest and Derek sighed gently putting his cheek to the top of Stiles’ head.

“I guess I did.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Loving you still takes shots at me**

            Stiles got out of the shower. Stumbling to his way too warm bed. Laying down and closing his eyes, Stiles tries to go back to sleep. Derek’s gorgeous hazel eyes cooly flash behind his eyelids causing Stiles to shoot up, sitting and breathing shakily.

“Why do I still love him so much?”

**Found loving you was sunshine, but then it poured**

**And I lost so much more than my senses**

Derek stood tense behind Stiles as Scott yelled at them both. Scott had found Stiles and Derek kissing before the pack meeting. Derek being another alpha meant Scott’s wolf felt threatened at his pack member so intimately with some other alpha. Even though Scott knew Stiles wasn’t like that. He was more upset Stiles would lie to him. They screamed and screamed until Scott finally just took off.

“Don’t come to the pack meeting Stiles. You’re out. You chose the pack you want. And it’s not mine.”

“Scott! Scott please! You don’t mean that! Scott!” Scott kept walking, ignoring Stiles sputtering after him. Derek sat with Stiles in his arms for days as the pack and Scott continued to ignore and avoid Stiles. Derek stayed up blaming himself for Stiles lost family as Stiles slept in his arms. Stiles felt resentment build up in his gut for himself and Derek.

 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stiles woke to Derek laying next to him, holding him tightly. Stiles felt warmth and love radiating in his chest but resentment and anger buried deep underneath it all. Derek blinked awake and held Stiles' hand.

“We’ll get through this right? You’ll stop doubting and blaming me?” Stiles whispered softly.

Derek brought Stiles fingers to his mouth, kissing his knuckles gently. He looked into Stiles' eyes and drew his eyebrows tight together.

“This is all my fault. I’ve been so much less than you deserve. I’ve caused you so much pain and you’ve lost so much.” Derek stopped talking and sat up, leaning his back against the wall. Stiles rolled onto his stomach. Leaning his weight on his elbows, he looked up at Derek.

“Derek?” Derek stopped looking at the ceiling and made blazing eye contact with Stiles. An unreadable expression crossing his face and pursing his lips.

“Stiles, I’m leaving. I’m going to join the pack in South America with Cora. I want you to make up with Scott, I’ve already told him I’m leaving. I can’t be an alpha with no pack. And I won’t turn anyone else. Not after Erica and Boyd. I just came to say goodbye.” Derek lifted his hand to caress Stiles’ face. “I needed to see you, to apologize... just, promise you won’t hate me.” Stiles grabbed Derek’s hand before he could take it away.

“Derek don’t go. Please. I don’t hate you. I’ve never blamed you. I can’t—”

“No Stiles. You blamed yourself and I can’t keep looking in your eyes knowing that I’ve killed the only person I’ve truly loved since the fire. If I stay, we’ll both just kill ourselves more and more—”

“No Derek! I’m not dead! Just look at me!” Stiles jumped to his knees. Putting Derek’s hand above his heart. “I’m not dead! You’re just leaving because you’re scared and a coward!” Stiles slapped his hand over his mouth. The angry words he had shouted hung in the air between them limply. Derek chuckled without humor. Stiles lowered his hand shaking his head.

“Derek I’m s—"

“You’re right. I’m a coward. That’s why I’m doing what you won’t.” Derek leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to Stiles' lips. “Goodbye Stiles. I love you more than you’ll ever know. And I’m sorry. Don’t blame yourself. Make up with Scott.” Derek’s words were whispered against Stiles’ lips and by the time Stiles opened his tear-soaked eyes, Derek was gone, his bed still warm where Derek had laid. Stiles looked to his window and saw it was closed. Derek’s leather jacket still hung off his desk chair. Stiles took it, hugged it close, and went to cry himself to sleep under his covers. In the morning Scott would be over to make sure Stiles was okay like Scott promised Derek he’d do. But for now, Stiles wanted to remember Derek on his own. His loving, idiot, dorky Derek. And as Stiles fell asleep, one thought danced through his mind like the chorus of the soft song that had played earlier.

**_Loving you had consequences._ **

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked it! This is my first Sterek fic and I just wanted to do a nice little one-shot as I have been thinking about this for a while! Hope you liked it!!!


End file.
